Telecommunications networks have changing network dynamics in terms of data rate and delay. Advertisements are delivered to mobile communication devices through advertisement application programming interfaces (APIs). If the telecommunication network that the mobile communication devices are communicatively coupled to is congested or if the mobile communication devices have poor connections to the network at particular locations, requested advertisements might not be shown to users of the mobile communication devices. These times of congestion may lead to poor advertisement performance, bad user experiences, and inefficient use of mobile communication device capabilities.